


Kiss Me Goodbye

by sammysouffle



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arrested Liam Donovan, Established Relationship, Gen, Lawyer Mode James Nightingale, M/M, PC Kiss is just done, Sassy James, Sassy Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Liam is arrested. Again. James has to save him. Again.
Relationships: James Nightingale & George Kiss, James Nightingale/Liam Donovan, Liam Donovan & George Kiss
Kudos: 13





	Kiss Me Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I had that I had to write. I ended up writing this whole thing on Twitter which was probably not the best medium. Lol.

“PC Kiss,” James says offering the officer a fake smile, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were obsessed with my partner.” He throws his bag on the floor and takes seat next to Liam, after offering him a concerned look. His face is pretty busted up.

“I’m okay,” Liam mouths.

Used to his smart ass comments already, the PC just shakes his head in return, “I have no interest in low lives who are more trouble than they are worth.” He replies flipping through his file. 

“Oh, come on, Georgy Porgy, admit it, you are a sucker for this handsome face.” Liam chimes in and points at his bruised face.   
  
The annoyance shows on PC Kiss, but he tries to hide it behind a professional facade. “The other party involved in the fight decided not to press charges against Mr. Donovan.” 

  
“So you have no case?” Well, this was easier than expected. “Then why is Liam still here?”  
  
“Because I needed to speak with you, James.”

PC Kiss’ admittance takes James by surprise. He has never called James anything besides Mr. Nightingale. 

“This man,” he points at Liam, “is vile, manipulative, and a grade a scumbag who is the reason this village will never be free of drugs.”

James tightens his fists over his file as PC Kiss spews nasty words about his lover.

  
“If you had any evidence, PC, then we wouldn’t be having this conversation, would we?”  
  
“You’re a good man, James. A pain in my arse, but—“

“Not literally I hope,” James hears Liam grumble beside him and tries not to roll his eyes. 

“That’s why I want to offer you the chance to get out of this before he gets you in any more mess.”  
  
“You’ve got some balls on you, Georgy.” Liam leans forward on the table and James sees him looking directly at the PC with that intense look in his eyes he usually only has reserved for his targets. “Trying to flirt with my boyfriend with me in the room?”

“I want you to see that I am not afraid of bullies like you,” the PC replies without any worry in his voice. “And I am just giving James a fair warning. Because I am coming after you and I wanted to say that to your face.”

James eyebrows shoot up at the PC’s comments. He certainly seems different tonight. That’s when James realizes that the officer has something on Liam. 

Or— he’s trying to get a rile out of Liam and make him confess. “Liam, let’s go,” James says quickly before Liam can open his mouth again.  
  
“What?” Liam asks.

“You’re not under arrest and you’re free to go. So let’s go,” James flies out of his chair and packs his bag. 

Liam stares the PC down and James can almost hear the gears turning in his head in ways he wants to torture the poor sod.  
  
“Liam, come on.” James grabs his boyfriend’s arm and pulls him up.

Thankfully Liam doesn’t protest.That doesn’t last long. Liam yanks his arm out of James’ grip and slams his hands on the table before leaning over to intimidate the PC much to James’ shock.

“Don’t EVER try to turn James against me. And don’t ever for a second think that he will leave ME for YOU.”

“Liam!” James gasps when he hears his partner’s last words. “Let’s go!”

  
Liam offers a the PC a smirk and salute before leading James out of the interrogation room.


End file.
